A carta
by gau malfoy
Summary: Draco achando que tinha perdido o amor de sua vida, escreve uma carta revelando seus sentimentos...Bem, a história tá melhor....


**Carta**

"É. Já faz 6 anos que eu te vi pela primeira vez. Eu era apenas um garoto de 12 anos, achando que era o dono do mundo; achando que todos tinham que fazer a minha vontade. Não era bem assim, e pude ver isso quando você entrou na Floreios e Borrões. Acho que foi um dos poucos momentos na minha vida que eu fiquei sem palavras. Eu lembro que tava na parte de cima da loja quando você entrou. "Um anjo" eu pensei. E sim você era um anjo. Era não, você é um anjo. Um anjo ruivo. Eu confesso, e hoje eu rio com isso, que quando vi seus cabelos e sua companhia, me revoltei. Como podia uma Weasley ser tão linda? Não, isso ia além da minha imaginação. Naquela época, eu acreditava no poder, por isso resolvi que não podia fazer nada à não ser atormentar a vida do meu anjo assim como ele atormentava a minha. Seria bem mais fácil te irritar do que tentar me aproximar de você, do que tentar ser seu amigo. Com toda certeza, você iria pensar que um Malfoy se aproximando de uma Weasley, não seria coisa boa. E no final não foi mesmo, né? Eu não sabia o que meu pai estava tramando, e pra falar a verdade na hora do nervoso (sim, eu estava nervoso, pois você estava protegendo o Potter) eu também não quis saber. Porém, quando chegou as férias, eu vi que meu pai estava mais feliz, mais alegre, e isso não era normal. Tentei de tudo quanto é jeito descobrir o que meu pai estava tramando, mas infelizmente, eu descobri junto com o Potter e seu irmão, o Rony. Eu estava vindo do banheiro do segundo andar (sabe, a Murta pode ser bem legal...) quando ouvi a professora Minerva conversando com o imprestável do Lockhart que você tinha sido levada para a câmara secreta. Pareceu uma martelada no meu estomago; bem como eu não gosto de mostrar os meus sentimentos, não fui com o Potter para a câmara, e sim para o meu quarto e pedi para todas as divindades que eu conhecia, para que pelo menos dessa vez, Potter fizesse alguma coisa que prestasse. É. E mais uma vez ele fez. Te salvou do Lord, fazendo com que o seu amor por ele somente aumentasse. Sabe, foi muito triste ter que te ver chorando pelos cantos, pelo amor que ele te negava, e que eu queria tanto te dar, mas nada se comparou com o dia em que você mandou o bilhetinho do sapo de olhos cozidos pra ele. Senti tanta inveja do testa rachada, que reagi da pior maneira possível: irritando os dois.

No terceiro e quarto ano, eu acho que foi bem ruim; você sempre me ignorando e eu sempre fazendo de tudo pra chamar a sua atenção. Até namorar a Pansy, nossa...Foi terrível. Mas tudo bem, isso é passado. No quinto ano, eu fui feliz por alguns instantes. Lembra na sala da Umbridge? Quando você falou comigo, foi um dos "pontos altos" da minha vidinha medíocre. Só que eu só fui perceber que o que você tinha falado era um feitiço quando senti minha cabeça batendo na parede. Você realmente aprendeu combater bichos-papões, heim? Bem, agora eu até brindo com isso, mas na época, meu mau-humor foi tão grande, que até mesmo Crabby e Goyle reclamaram. Bem, o sexto ano foi o pior ano de todos: meu pai preso; o Lord de meia pataca mandando eu virar um assassino; minha mãe querendo me proteger até de uma gripe; e você namorando o Potter. Nossa nunca chorei tanto (a Murta que o diga. Bem, se por uma ironia do destino nós casarmos, vamos convidá-la, ta? ). Fiquei com tanta raiva no sexto ano, que resolvi atender o pedido do Voldemort, mas para minha felicidade, Dumbledore não deixou. Ele me convenceu (quase) de que eu iria me arrepender, e antes que eu pudesse tomar alguma decisão estúpida, o Snape fez o serviço. E eu sou grato aos dois. Porque o diretor me impediu de uma certa forma matá-lo, e Snape ficou com a culpa. Até hoje ainda não fiz nada de errado (nada que me leve para Azkaban, pelo menos...).

Hoje estou escrevendo esta carta, porque eu sei que ninguém vai ler. Então não estranhe, por pelo menos uma vez, eu expressar meus sentimento, pois acho que esta vai ser a ultima. Acho que o "estimulo" para minha dor foi tão grande, que passou o "limiar" com tanta intensidade que eu nem sinto dor. Alias, sinto sim, e sinto muita dor, mas eu não consigo chorar ou expressar de qualquer outra maneira minha dor. Por que você vai casar com o Potter logo hoje? Por que era o seu sonho de criança? Talvez. Mas e o meu sonho de criança? Onde fica? Será que realmente Malfoy's não foram feitos para sonharem? É. A vida é muito injusta comigo. Ninguém nunca me perguntou o que eu queria. Ninguém quis saber como eu estava, se eu precisava de um amigo, um abraço. Tudo bem, eu me acostumo, é tudo uma questão de tempo. Eu só preciso de tempo. Mas será que vai demorar mais 6 anos? Espero que não. E enquanto eu estou aqui escrevendo essa carta, provavelmente você está se arrumando pro Potter, ele está pensando em como salvar o mundo mais uma vez e outros estão pensando na guerra. Por falar nisso, eu ainda não sei o que fazer. Bem, saber eu sei: eu tenho que arranjar uma maneira de acabar com o Lord, mas sem ele saber. Mas sinto que não vai valer a pena, pois eu não tenho o porque lutar. Não tenho um motivo para salvar o mundo das maldades de Voldemort. Eu queria ter uma casinha com a cerca branquinha, com uns dois cachorros correndo no jardim. Queria plantar uma arvore no jardim de casa, para poder fazer um balanço pra nossa filha e uma casa para o filho. Queria te dar toda a felicidade do mundo nessa casa. Queria te fazer uma pessoa feliz. Só isso que eu queria. Acho que não pedi muito, e acho que não fui egoísta no meu pedido. Bem, fui sim, pois querer a melhor mulher do mundo só pra mim, é muito egoísmo da minha parte, mas afinal, certas coisas não se mudam nunca, não é...

Bem, agora que você "sabe" dos meus sentimentos, eu vou dar um fim nesta carta. Não vou queimá-la, pois as cinzas sujam tudo, e, além disso, nós esquecemos as coisas que o fogo leva embora. Eu vou enterrá-la, pois assim, sempre a terei a lembrança do amor que sinto por você. Eu não quero esquecê-lo, somente enterrá-lo. É menos doloroso pra mim.

Olha, agora que chegou no final, eu fui ler essa carta, e eu acho que ela ficou muito melosa. Acho que vou até pegar diabetes depois dela...viu só o que você me faz Virginia?

Bem, aqui eu termino minha carta, com as palavras que eu sempre desejei te dizer: EU TE AMO, MUITO

Draco Malfoy"

Draco estava em uma praia que ele julgava deserta. Enterrou a carta e ficou um tempo olhando para o "sepulcro"...uma lágrima discreta saiu do seu olho e sumiu na boca. Ficou com os olhos fechados por um tempo, e saiu dali. A passos bem pequenos e demorados. Parecia não querer sair daquele lugar.

- Você aceita Virginia M. Weasley em casamento? Para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito – respondeu Harry Potter. O menino que sobreviveu iria se casar com 18 anos. Quem diria. E ainda mais com a pequena Gina.

- E você, aceira Harry J. Potter em casamento? Para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?- todos já imaginavam Gina casada com Harry. Era o sonho da garota desde os 11 anos, e agora estava se realizando.

- Er...Eu...é...eu não sei...- OHHHH, foi o que se ouviu na igreja.

- O que você está fazendo, Gina? – perguntou Harry.

- Bem Harry, convenhamos: acho que você sabe que não gosta realmente de mim, e que eu não gosto realmente de você. E sem dizer que eu tenho 17 anos. Sou muito nova pra casar, e ainda mais sem amar o parceiro.

- Gina...

- É. É isso. Eu te amo como irmão Harry. Bem, essas horas, a Cho deve estar chorando por você. Corra até ela e seja feliz. E se minha família for brigar com alguém, vai ser comigo – a igreja estava em silencio total agora. Parecia que ninguém ousava respirar.

- Tudo bem Gina, mas saiba que você é muito especial pra mim – Harry deu um beijo na testa de Gina, e esta aparatou pra bem longe. Gina não sabia o porque, mas foi parar em uma praia, que pelo aspecto, era deserta. Andou mais ou menos meia hora, e nada achou. Quando tinha desistido de procurar por alguma coisa, viu uma coisa que chamou sua atenção: bem longe, estava um rapaz (que parecia ser muito bonito) sentado em uma pedra, escrevendo alguma coisa. Parecia uma carta. "Deve ser uma carta pra namorada" pensou tristemente a ruivinha. Mas por que estava triste? Será que por um breve momento teve a impressão que conhecia aquela pessoa? Será que teve esperança de ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com aquela pessoa? Talvez.

Gina reparou que o loiro parecia triste. Muito triste. Não soube explicar porque, mas sentiu uma grande tristeza quando reparou que o olhar do moço era triste. O rapaz não reparou na presença de Gina, e foi enterrando a carta. Bem, como todos sabem, a maioria dos grifinórios são bastante curiosos, e com toda a certeza, Gina não foge à regra. Só esperou o moço se afastar um pouquinho e correu desenterrar a carta. A cada parágrafo que lia, ficava mais besta. Quer dizer que Malfoy a amava? Como assim? Ela não entendia. Não podia. Era contra as regras. E desde quando os Weasley'seMalvoy'sobedeciam regras? Nunca.

A ruivinha reparou no loiro indo embora. Deixaria ele partir? Claro que não

- Malfoy – nada – Malfoy – gritou. O loiro olhou e arregalou os olhos extremamente cinzas.

- Weasley? O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele não escondeu a surpresa. Será que ela tinha visto alguma coisa? Impossível.

- Bem, parece que eu não sou a única que gosta de praias desertas, né? Ah é. Você esqueceu a carta. – Draco congelou. Se ela sabia que era uma carta, é porque tinha lido. Se tinha lido, sabia de tudo. "Maldita hora em que eu resolvi escrever aquilo".

- É... Obrigado Weasley. Vem cá...Tem alguma chance de você não ter lido esta carta? – perguntou levantando a sobrancelha, tipo querendo ser um pouco amigável.

- Bem, não. Eu li. E não gostei.

- Não que isso não fosse o esperado, né – o loiro falou triste, recomeçando a andar.

- Eu não gostei que você nunca me falou isso, ou que você não me deu uma pista de que você gostava de mim.- falou andando juntode Draco

- Que? Weasley, não brinque comigo. Já é ruim bastante ter que saber que a sua lua-de-mel será aqui – falou ríspido

- Quem falou que eu terei lua-de-mel? Bom, talvez você ainda não saiba, bem, ninguém sabe ainda, né? Mas eu não casei com o Harry. Eu fugi na hora.

- Fugiu? – Gina nunca imaginou ver um brilho como aquele em algum olhar. Muito menos no olhar de um Malfoy. Muito menos ainda por saber que uma Weasley não se casou com o Potter.

- Fugi.

- Por que?

- Bem, eu acho que despertei do sonho. Acho que descobri que ele não faz meu tipo – e deu uma piscadela pra Draco.

- É? – Draco tava tão feliz, pois pelo que Gina deu a entender, não seria tão impossível pro loiro ter ela – E como seria o seu tipo?

- Bem, seria do tipo loiro, meio mau. Com os olhos indecifráveis, e uma boca tentadora – Draco estava muito perto de Gina – Sabe, agora que estou observando melhor, posso ver que você chega perto do meu homem perfeito.

- Hum... e o que falta pra eu ser o seu homem perfeito?

- Falta isso...- E Gina foi logo agarrando o pescoço de Draco, e o beijou. Beijou com tanta intensidade, como se precisasse de Draco para viver. E o loiro respondeu à altura. Pegou na cintura da ruiva e a puxou mais para perto de si, acabando com a pequena distancia que ainda permanecia. E eles ficaram ali. Muito tempo.Vivendo o momento que ambos desejavam (mesmo que inconsciente, no caso de Gina) desde que se viram pela primeira vez. Depois eles se sentaram para ficar vendo as ondas indo e vindo, com aquele barulhinho relaxante.

- Draco, você realmente gosta de mim?

- Não Virginia, eu não gosto de você. Eu te amo. Eu te amo demais para te perder, agora que sei o que é te ter.

- Sabe, eu nunca imaginei estar dizendo isso pra você. Mas eu acho que também te amo.

- Obrigada Virginia.- falou olhando intensamente os olhos de Gina

- Por que, Draco?

- Por me dar uma chance de mostrar meus sentimentos. De me deixar provar que eu mudei. Mudei por você.

- Não foi nada, Sr. Malfoy. – ambos riram. Logo estavam se beijando mais uma vez. E outra. E outra.

- Bem, agora eu quero saber, é verdade que a Murta é uma amigona sua?

- É. Bem, o Potter me viu uma vez chorando com ela. Aquele dia eu fiquei bravo,e por consequencia, fui parar na enfermaria – risos – e você ri, né? Rss.

- É engraçado. E vem cá – de repente a feição de Gina ficou um pouco tensa –o que você pretende fazer em relação à guerra?

- Bem, eu pretendia virar um comensal e depois dedurar o Voldemort, mas acho que eu não preciso mais disso, afinal eu ainda tenho que comprar uma casa com cerca branca, né? – Gina ficou feliz com a resposta, mas ainda não estava satisfeita.

- E agora, o que você pretende fazer?

- Bom, eu vou procurar o "lado da luz" antes de virar um comensal e me aliar ao Potter. Afinal, essa guerra tem que acabar para sermos felizes.

- Não vejo a hora.

E eles ficaram ali, por um bom tempo. Bolando um jeito de pegar Voldemort. Se beijando. E imaginando como seria ter uma vida com "balanços" e "casas em arvores"...resumindo, ficaram imaginando como seria ter uma vida perfeita, que depois de algum tempo eles conseguiram...

N/A: oieee gente...

Td bem com vcs?

Bem, essa é a primeira fic D/G que eu faço, e a primeira one-shot tbm...bem, se vc gostou, mandem reviewwssss, por favor...

E se não gostou...mande tbm, ta?

Bem, agradeço desde já quem leu...

Bjuxxxxx


End file.
